Snow Queen Tour
Ran from Dec. 26 00:01 - Jan. 8 23:59 (Server Time), 2019. This event is a sub-event of the Snow Festival Event. Event Details During the event collect event materials, Snow Tokens, and exchange them for event items. Packs can also be purchased in the store for a limited time. Purchase Sulla Pack (S) for $0.99 to get Snow Token x300 and Sulla Pack (L) for $2.99 to get Snow Token x900. Snow Tokens can be exchanged for event items by accepting Snow Token exchange quests in the Event Center. Snow Queen Tour Enter Outing from the main menu and accept the 50 stamina Snow Queen Tour ball. Answer the questions correctly to win 5 Snow Tokens. The partner you choose at the beginning will help you to automatically win some encounters. Encounters are either a beauty contest or a multiple choice question. Note: Blitz Tickets do not collect event materials. Cheat Sheet Answers Note: Correct answers are bolded. page is still incomplete. Help us make a complete guide. Snow Queen Tour Challenges 'Challenge Lynna Jorcastle' Challenge Lynna in her new outfit to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Sexy: ★★★★★ **Gorgeous: ★★★★★ *Weaknesses **Delicate: ☆☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Willow. Failure: Go to Scamming boy. Victory: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Nobleman throwing cake. 'Nobleman throwing cake' A nobleman attempts to throw cake at Magda, challenge Noble B to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Failure: Go to ? Victory: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Christie's test. 'Christie's test' Which crest of the Four Families is on top of the Senate Hall? *Olineaux *Bavlenka *Finsel *'None' Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to ? 'Play blackjack' He has fifteen and you have twelve. Do you want to draw another card? *No *Need a small one *'Need a big one' Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Rincole's elf question. 'Rincole's elf question' How may legs does the elven ancestor's steed have? *Four *'Eight' *Five *Six Note: Automatic win with Alminas. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to A rat. 'A rat' There's a rat beside your shoe. *Run *Stomp *Kick *'Maid Attack' Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to The drunk. 'The drunk' There is an aggressive drunk man. What should we do... *'Find Guardsmen' *Argue *Tell him to go home Note: Due to a glitch, the game may crash or freeze after selecting the correct answer. Note: Automatic win with Black Glove. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to ? 'Scamming boy' A bystander thinks you are making the boy cry, challenge Civilian Man to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to Vicky's taste test. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Contracts are important. 'Vicky's taste test' I put in something that makes the drink taste cool but not cold. It's often used in food. *Vanilla *'Mint' *Jasmine *Rose Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Asteria's sandwich. 'Contracts are important' Contracts are important, but benevolence more so. How should I help? *Tolerance *Note *'Compensation' Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Go to Asteria's sandwich. Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Warm stick pad 'Asteria's sandwich' Madam Asteria's sandwich should be... *Chicken Sandwich *Beef Sandwich *Lobster Sandwich *'Tuna Sandwich' Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Try this dessert. Warm stick pad I don't think it's that good. * Decline * Accept * Hesitate Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Go to Try this dessert Pass: Snow Token +5, Go to ? 'Try this dessert' A man is trying to get you to eat a suspicious dessert, challenge Noble B to a beauty contest. *Strengths **Warm: ★★★☆☆ **Cool: ★★★☆☆ *Weaknesses **Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ **Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ **Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ **Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ **Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ **Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ **Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Note: Automatic win with Alan. Fail: Go to ? Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to Winter Queen's Steed. 'Winter Queen's steed' What does the Winter Queen ride? *Snowlion *Reindeer *Ice Dragon *No idea Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Go to Nyx's book Pass: Snow Tokens +5, Go to ? 'Nyx's book' I heard there's this famous Mandarian book about demons and monsters. Do you know what it is? *'The Journey to the West' *Dream of the Red Chamber *Heroes of the Marshes *Romance of the Three Kingdoms Note: Automatic win with ? Fail: Ball Ends. Pass: Snow Tokens +10, Go to ? From the Forest Quests Finish all the event quests to obtain the set From the Forest. Items in this set: Snow Gift Quests Category:Events Category:2019 Events